Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering control method and device for autonomous vehicles and, more particularly, to a method and device of adjusting a steering angle to adjust the traveling of a vehicle even on a curved road or a sloped road.
Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicles have been developed to provide a driver with a more comfortable and safer driving environment. However, due to the increase in the number of produced vehicles, the incidence of traffic accidents has also increased, and it has become difficult to provide a driver with a safe driving environment. Recently, safety control systems for improving driver's safety and convenience have been developed. Research regarding intelligent driver support systems for providing a driver with a more comfortable and safer driving environment is also actively being performed, and is ultimately expanded to encompass research on autonomous driving control systems.
Different from an unmanned vehicle, an autonomous driving system is a system in which a driver is on board and a control system operates and adjusts the traveling of a vehicle in both the left-right direction and the forward-backward direction based on the state of the driver and the traveling of a vehicle. While the vehicle travels autonomously using such an autonomous driving system, when the driver has no intention to manipulate the steering wheel, the autonomous driving mode is maintained (e.g., not be released) even when unintended force is applied to the steering wheel. Meanwhile, when the driver intends to steer the vehicle, for example, intentionally manipulates the steering wheel in an emergency situation, the driver must promptly take back driving control from the control system.